Sakura, Harry and the Summoning Circle of Magic
by ChibiHotAngel
Summary: I finally updated. Tell me what you think. It's another short one yes, but it's ok. I'll write more later.
1. Chapter 1: Bad News, Good News

Sakura and Harry Potter and the Summoning Circle of Magic.  
  
Chapter 1: Bad news, Good news.  
  
Sakura was dreaming. She was being chased and her key wasn't working again.  
  
"Please! Key of the star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff, and shine your light! Oh, it's no use! The wand won't respond! Syaoran- kun, Tomoyo-chan, Yue-san, Kero-chan! Help me some one!  
  
She woke up in a flurry of thoughts. Her head was spinning and there was a sharp burning pain on her forehead. She reached up and her hand fell quickly. Sakura went to her mirror and gaped.  
  
There was a lightening shaped scar on her forehead. Also, her hair turned to a really dark brown. So dark, it almost looked black. She was lucky, because her bangs hid it, but it still hurt. It wasn't bleeding, but it looked like it had been there for a long time. She was scared now. She didn't want to have it. For some reason, she felt it was important. Kero- chan came into the room and gaped at Sakura's head and forehead.  
  
"Kuso!"  
  
"Nani? Kero-chan?"  
  
Just then, an owl came flying in really fast. It had a letter attached to its leg. Sakura took the letter and looked at it. The owl hooted and flew off.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto and Mr. Berus Upstairs Bedroom with White Shutters 4 Cherry Tree Drive Toemoeda Japan  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms Kinomoto and Mr. Berus, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress" Sakura read.  
  
"I just knew it would happen some day. I'm so proud of you."  
  
Just then, Yue flew in with Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, Yue-san! How come you're here?"  
  
"We received letters also. Yukito got his and I am to take his place Mistress."  
  
"Oh. Really? I never knew Tomoyo had magical powers. That's so cool. How do we get there?"  
  
"We are to go to another persons house to stay with a wizard."  
  
"Oh. I see. When do we leave?"  
  
"Soon. Get packed now. All your family will be notified when we leave."  
  
"What exactly do we do there?"  
  
"You learn how to do magic and stuff. NO Sakura's Cards."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Nobody knows the existence of the Clow's Cards. The certainly don't know Sakura's Cards."  
  
"Kero-chan. I'll do what I please with my cards. I won't flaunt them though. I wouldn't do that. I'll just use them when I need to."  
  
"Yes Sakura. Unfortunately, Tomoyo-chan won't be able to come with us. She has to go to her uncles place."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Severus Snape. He's the potions teacher at Hogwarts. You haven't met him yet, but he knows of you. He was happy to be able to watch over you. He was your dad's brother. Magic skipped your dad though and got you. Now we need to go. Gather your things and hurry up."  
  
"Key of the star with powers burning bright, reveal the staff, and shine your light. Release!"  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Change Card, change Kero-chan and Yue-san into 15 year old boys. Release and dispel!"  
  
Change swept to the two guardians and enveloped them in it's pink light. When it returned to the card, Yue and Kero stood at the same height, but their appearances were exactly opposite.  
  
Yue had long blue hair that went in a braid past his knees. His clothes were white. His eyes were the same ice blue.  
  
Kero on the other hand, had bright blonde hair that looked like a flame on his head. It stood up much like Vegeta's off of DBZ. His eyes were the same: yellow and cattish. His clothes were all black.  
  
The two looked at their new apparels. Both were wide eyed.  
  
"Good. Now you'll fit in. If need be, then you can change into your original forms."  
  
"Thank you Mistress."  
  
Meanwhile, at Harry's house.  
  
"What is it Hedwig? What do you have for me?"  
  
Harry took the letter from her leg.  
  
"Dear Harry.  
  
I need you to help your twin sister and her friends. They need a place to stay, and a wizard to help them. Nobody knows about her. Your parents and hers aren't the same, but, you were both born at the same time, and your fathers and mothers are reincarnates of a people before even my time. I just found out about her recently. She doesn't know that she's your sister. She doesn't even know about our world. Some how, we couldn't get a hold of her by any means and she hasn't been educated in any magic. The muggles won't stop her from coming in. They know her. Her friends might scare them, so I give you permission to use magic to calm them down if need be. There's more, but you will find out when you get here.  
  
Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Hedwig hooted happily. She had been the one to give Sakura her message.  
  
"Oh wow. I have a sister. A twin sister! Jeez. This is great. Looks like we're sharing a room. I don't mind."  
  
Mr. Dursley chose that moment to check up on Harry.  
  
"What are you mumbling about boy?"  
  
"My sister is coming here. Be ready. She's bringing two friends too. And don't you try anything. I just got a letter from Dumbledore saying I can do magic if I want."  
  
His big red face went suddenly white. "What? You don't have a sister!"  
  
"As a matter of fact I do. She's my twin sister. She goes to my school now. Try touching her, and I'll get my godfather to come here. I was just about to write him. He'd think you weren't treating me right if I didn't write. Any way. We need three more beds up here. See you." Said Harry. With that, he bounded out of his room.  
  
Back at Sakura's house:  
  
"Fly card, release and dispel!"  
  
Sakura's wings grew on her back. Yue and Kero grew theirs. Tomoyo's uncle was to pick her up.  
  
"See you at Hogwarts Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
With that, the trio moved off and flew away. An owl was leading the way to Harry's house.  
  
About three hours later, they landed next to the house. The wings had retracted and the walked up to the house. Sakura knocked. A small woman came to the door.  
  
"Oh my God! Aren't you just lovely! Duddy-wuddy! Your girlfriend is here!" She squeaked.  
  
Sakura, not knowing English, was looking curious while nodding. Just then, a huge monster came running out the door. He grabbed Sakura and when he tried to kiss her, she screamed.  
  
"Gerogero! Kero-chan, Yue-san! Onegai jo!"(Disgusting, gross me out! Kero, Yue! Please help me!)  
  
"Release her you filthy Muggle!" Yelled Yue.  
  
Dudley eyes went huge. He was so pale that he looked like a sheet of paper.  
  
"Did you just say Muggle?"  
  
"Yue-san, nande? Naninani anohito katari abauto?"(Yue, what is it? What is that person talking about?)  
  
"Sakura-san, anou... arugamama, anohito iu Muggle."(Sakura, umm... Truth is, that person is called a Muggle)  
  
"Muggle? Nande?"(Muggle? What is it?)  
  
"Anou... Hitotsudomo kijutsu."(Umm... Not Magic)  
  
"Hoe! Hitotsudomo kijutsu? (Holey cow! Not magic?)  
  
Just then, a fifteen-year-old boy bounded down the stairs.  
  
Sakura looked at Harry.  
  
"Gomenkudasai? Okamainaku Yue-san..."(Can I come in? Please don't fuss over me Yue.)  
  
"What?"  
  
"She asked if she could come in."  
  
"Yeah, sure!"  
  
Sakura walked up after him and so did the two guardians who were carrying the luggage, despite Sakura's earlier request of Yue. Harry though it was strange, but he let it pass. In the room, now with four beds, Harry introduced himself. Sakura looked at him for a minute and then said, "Konnichiha! Ta Sakura."  
  
Yue spoke up. "She says 'Hello, I'm Sakura'."  
  
Kero said, "She doesn't speak English. Wait just a second. I'll cast a spell."  
  
He waved around his arms and then touched Sakura's throat.  
  
"Hello? What am I speaking?"  
  
"It's English Sakura."  
  
"Hoe!!!!!!"  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"It's her expression. Don't ask."  
  
"Okay. Well Sakura, I got an owl mail from Dumbledore. You won't guess what he said."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm your twin brother."  
  
"HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kami-sama!"  
  
"Um... I take you're surprised."  
  
"Duh! But oh well!" Sakura hugged Harry tight. He hugged back.  
  
The two exchanged life stories including the story of the Clow Cards and excluding Syaoran. She gave a demo of the Fly Card and Harry believed her. When he told her about the Dursleys, she nearly went mad. She was cursing in Japanese and Chinese. Then she said,  
  
"Syaoran-kun gobusata."(Syaoran hasn't written for a while.)  
  
And burst into tears. Harry tried to comfort her, not knowing about Syaoran, and went to get her a tissue. When he got back, she was asleep on her bed. Yue was looking guilty and Kero was looking mad.  
  
"I had to make her fall asleep. She was wasting herself."  
  
"That stupid Gaki! Kami-sama! Kuso! Bakayaro! I can't believe he left her and never wrote. His last letter made him sound as if he were dying, and Sakura always worries about him, and he doesn't write. Meiling stopped a while ago. Her last letter was saying they had really important business to take care of. They left her broken. Syaoran and Sakura were destined to be, and they were only eleven when they confessed their love for each other. She's been a wreck since his last letter! I hate that Gaki!"  
  
"When they were eleven? Wow. His name is Li Syaoran?"  
  
"Correct. He lives in Hong Kong. He had a cousin that went to Hogwarts. What was her name Yue?"  
  
"Cho Chang."  
  
Harry blushed.  
  
"What's wrong Harry-san?"  
  
"I know her. She's in Ravenclaw House. She did say something about a cousin once. I guess that's him. I haven't seen him there though."  
  
"I guess that means that he wont go there. Yelan must think he should go to the Hong Kong Magic School."  
  
"We should be quiet now. Sakura needs her sleep. We need it too. Tomorrow, we go to my friends house."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Ron Weasely."  
  
"I see. They can be trusted. Oyasumi."(Goodnight)  
  
When they woke up, breakfast was being cooked. Sakura was staring Yue down.  
  
"Why did you put me to sleep?" She half growled.  
  
"You were going to make yourself sick Mistress. I had to do something so you wouldn't be hurt. I apologize for doing it with out your consent."  
  
"You better be. I didn't know where I was this morning. You scared me half to death. I forgot I transformed you two. Kami-sama I though I was kidnapped."  
  
"I'm sorry Mistress."  
  
"It's okay Yue-san. I forgive you."  
  
"Let's go you two. Breakfast."  
  
"Okay."  
  
When Sakura seated herself, she gave Dudley a glare. The fat porker almost fell off his chair in fright.  
  
Petunia served them with minimal fuss.  
  
"Gerogero! Kenkoushokuhin!"(Ew, disgusting! Health food!)  
  
"Sakura, don't say that!"  
  
"I can't help if I don't like kenkoushokuhin!"(Health food)  
  
"You don't like my food?" Petunia gasped.  
  
"I don't like health food. Oh well, no matter. Key of the star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff, and shine your light! Release!"  
  
The staff grew and she pulled out a card.  
  
"Sweet Card, turn all of our food into sweets! Release!"  
  
The Sweet Card came out of the card and touched Sakura, Harry, Yue, and Kero-chan's food. In an instant, it turned into delicious cakes and cookies. Sakura whooped for joy.  
  
"Yatta! Good food!"(I did it!)  
  
The Dursley's were backing away in fright. Sakura was happily eating her food being oblivious.  
  
"Umm... Sakura, can you not do that again? You scared them."  
  
"Oh. Gomen!" She said, not even looking up from her food. (Sorry)  
  
Harry and the others sat down. Dudley was trying to get at Harry's plate. Sakura smacked him on the head with her staff.  
  
"None for you. You don't deserve it." And still, she didn't look up from her food.  
  
"This is good Sakura."  
  
"Thanks. Eat every one." And you guessed it. She didn't look up.  
  
After breakfast, Sakura walked out side with the boys.  
  
"Fly Card, give me and Harry wings! Release!"  
  
Wings sprouted from their backs. The guardians returned to their guard forms. Harry led the way to Ron's House. They landed a few feet from the house and retracted their wings. The guards went back into kid form.  
  
"Harry, please don't tell them that I have the cards. I'm not supposed to even tell you, but I did."  
  
"Okay. I wont."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The group walked up to Ron's house. Harry knocked.  
  
Inside:  
  
"Ron, be a dear and answer the door!"  
  
"Yes mum."  
  
Ron opened the door and gasped. Sakura looked around and then at her guards and herself.  
  
"Ron, close your mouth. You're letting the flies in."  
  
"Oi! Who are you?"  
  
"Ron, this is Sakura, Yue, and Cer. Call Cer Kero-chan."  
  
"Oh! Why are they with you and how did you get here?"  
  
"I can't explain how we got here, but I can say that I am Harry's twin sister."  
  
"Twin? There are two of you? How Harry?"  
  
"I don't know. Dumbledore gave me a letter and we sort of met later that day."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Gomenkudasai?"(Can I come in?)  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"English please Sakura."  
  
"Oh yeah, oops. Can I please come in?"  
  
"Sure. What about those two?"  
  
"They are part of me. Where ever I go, they go."  
  
"Alrighty then. Everyone inside please."  
  
"Is Hermione her yet?"  
  
"Yeah, we were just about to go get you."  
  
"Well, you don't have to now."  
  
Mrs. Weasely, hearing Harry, came running in, only to stop short in shock.  
  
"Who are these people with you dear?"  
  
"Hello Mrs. Weasely. This is my sister Sakura Kinomoto. She's my twin. These two here," he pointed, "are Cer Berus and Yue Tsukishiro."  
  
"Sister? How on earth?"  
  
"We don't really know. Professor Dumbledore said nobody knew about her."  
  
Just then, an owl came in the window. It dropped a letter for Mrs. Weasely and flew out. She read it.  
  
"Oh. This explains things. Okay. Now I know. You don't have to answer any more questions."  
  
Then, another owl came in. This time, it was for Sakura. She opened her letter and gasped. Inside there was a letter from none other than Clow Reed/Eriol.  
  
"Sakura,  
  
I have heard of you going to school. I want you to use the key to get money from Gringotts Bank and use the money to buy what you want and need. I am sorry to say, that while you were gone, Lord Voldermort killed your family. Yukito's and Tomoyo are as well. She will live with her uncle, who is really her dad. You and Harry along with Cerberus and Yue will come here after the year is over. I have Dumbledore's permission to move Harry and you so it will be okay. Your father's death has gone un-noticed in the wizarding world, and I technically am your father. I am sorry, but I was too far away to get there in time. My apologies and good luck in school.  
  
Eriol."  
  
Sakura had gone into shock after reading the letter.  
  
"Touya, Otou-san, and Tomoyo's mom. Yukito's Grandparents are dead too. No!!!" She said, breaking down into sobs.  
  
Yue's eyes were brimming with tears. His body shone with light and everyone who watched could've sworn they saw two bodies merge. Yue and Yukito were one. He went and hugged Sakura. Their grief put together. They poured their eyes out until a slight pop was heard. Sakura looked up. Eriol was standing there. She ran to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Tousan..." She said, before Eriol put his hand on her forehead. She fell asleep.  
  
"Harry, I am you're technical father as well. Your father was one of the reincarnates of my former self. I know who your technical mother is too. You haven't met her yet, but when we get to school, you will. I'm going with you. I'll explain more later." With that, he turned to Mrs. Weasely. "Can I please put her in a room? She needs to rest."  
  
"Sure. Before you do, may I ask you something?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"How did you apparate? You can't be more than fifteen."  
  
"Oh! Well, I have a certain answer for that, but I don't want to lie. You will find out eventually."  
  
"Okay. Ginny, can you please show him to your room? You will have to share with her and Hermione now."  
  
"Yes mum."  
  
TBC  
  
How do you like it so far? Tell me by email! Chibihotangel_69@hotmail.com. I'm sorry about any bad Japanese translations. Could some one please tell me where to find the right things? I think some may be right, but I'm not too sure. Anyways, the title is 100% mine. The summoning circle is her magic circle. I own the plot and maybe an occasional new character. I'll tell you if I own it. I don't own CCS or HP. I kind of wish I did. But "Ces't La Vie!" Ah... I'll stop with my horrible French. I don't speak it fluently, but I'm learning! Buh bye!  
  
ChibiHotAngel 


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations and talks of lo...

I want to know, should I cross this over with another anime? I will count the suggestions and whatever wins, I will use, if I know about that anime. Thank you to my two reviewers! MCHLL was one and Cat was another reviewer. I love you to pieces! It is sad that Touya and Fugitaka are dead now, but I had to do that for future plot. Some brave soul says, "What plot?" My beautiful plot! That's what. I have a big idea in store for the fic. Audience shudders this is right after The Goblet of Fire so they are fifth years. Also, Syao-kun will be here, if not this chapter, the next. I thank you so much!!!!!!! I don't own anything, except an occasional new character, but you know the rest. If you want an appearance in the fic, review and I will judge the new ideas for the fic and choose the person with the best and then I will put you in! Buh bye for now, see you later.  
  
Chapter 2: Explanations and talks of love  
  
Eriol put Sakura on a cot in Ginny's room. He sighed. It sucked being the bearer of bad news. He hated it. He was going to tell her about Syaoran, but he didn't want to flex her already overtaxed emotions again. She might be happy later, but it was too much in one night. He sighed again. He needed sleep, but he would watch his daughter until he thought it was safe to leave. This whole situation would've been rather funny, had there been no deaths or mishaps. Oh well. He would look into his pensieve to sort his thoughts out. He was very grateful for the hospitality of Mrs. Weasely.  
  
Ginny looked at Eriol and Sakura. She wished she could help.  
  
"You can."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You can help her. She needs a really good friend. Her best friend wont be in the same house as her. I already know where they will go."  
  
"Ah. I see. Mr. Eriol, I'll do my best."  
  
"Please, if you must use 'Mr.', call me Hiiragizawa. In any case, please just call me Eriol."  
  
"Okay. I need a friend too. I think we'll get along fine."  
  
"Thank you. You don't know how much my daughter means to me."  
  
"I can guess. I feel the same about my family. If I may, can I ask how old you are?"  
  
"Hahahahaha. Yes. I am 15. Just a year older than you."  
  
"Fifteen? But how can you be? You're her dad!"  
  
"Reincarnated from a distant man. I have all his memories and powers. I know you're surprised, but it is possible for me to have her as a daughter. Heh, heh, heh..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I was last in Japan, the one that loves her thought I was trying to get her to love me. I find it quite hilarious actually. I could read his thoughts too. 'She's mine! How can that stupid guy try to take her from me? Maybe it's his power and he's using it to win her over...' He never did like me. If he wants to marry her, he better keep on his toes. I wont let a bad person marry her."  
  
"Ah. Marriage? This young?"  
  
"Heh. Yes. You forget that we have different customs. In his family, he was already promised his cousin. They broke it off and he was going to ask Sakura to marry him, but her brother was a little worried and stopped him. Not that I blame him actually. I want to give my consent before anything serious happens."  
  
"I see. But why a cousin?"  
  
"To keep blood running strong. If no magic were available, then a cousin would suffice. She's a Muggle. But she knows all about magic and has tried some. She is a squib (sp?) though. I feel sorry for her. To even be at you level of magic, she will have to train for decades."  
  
"Yes. That is sad."  
  
"Am I right to assume you have feelings for Harry?"  
  
She was shocked, literally, by the suddenness of the question.  
  
"Um... Why do you ask?"  
  
"He is also my son. I have a right to know. Don't worry, I wont tell him."  
  
"Oh. Yes, I do. He doesn't see me as a person though. More like a little sister."  
  
"Ah, but you see, that these sort of feelings are the ones that eventually turn into love."  
  
"Really?" She breathed.  
  
"Yes. I am serious. Don't worry, for he will come around soon enough."  
  
"Thank you Eriol! The advice is appreciated."  
  
"Yes, your welcome. And may I say, that you are wise beyond your years."  
  
With that, they left Sakura to her sleep. Unknown to every one in the house, Sakura was saying her last goodbyes to her family.  
  
Dream:  
  
"Tousan? Niichan?"  
  
"Hai Kaiju. It's us."  
  
"Touya. Be nice to her."  
  
Sakura ran forward to hug them. Fugitaka smiled, and Touya was turning purple from lack of oxygen.  
  
"I miss you so much already!" She sobbed.  
  
"We're going to be ghosts at the Hogwarts School. Just to be close to you. Your mother too."  
  
"Ghosts?" Immediately she paled visibly at the mention of the word ghost.  
  
"Dad, she is scared of Ghosts."  
  
"I know that! This will help her get rid of her phobia."  
  
"I wont be scared of ghosts anymore Tousan! I promise!"  
  
"Good Sakura. We will see you at Hogwarts."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
End Dream:  
  
Sakura woke up in high spirits. She was smiling like there was no tomorrow. The only thing that could get her down was mentioning Syaoran, which nobody would.  
  
"Ohayo Tousan, Niichan."  
  
"Whata, whata?"  
  
"Good Morning Dad and Brother."  
  
"Why are you in such a good mood Sakura? Did you forget?"  
  
"No I didn't. They talked to me in my dreams. They're new ghosts at school!"  
  
"That's wonderful! I can't believe it!"  
  
"Touya will be there?" Asked Yue.  
  
"Yes he will be Yue. Are you sharing thoughts with Yukito?"  
  
"Sort of. We merged into one person. When I transform now, I will be cross of the both of us."  
  
"I see. That's good. Touya wont recognize you for a while. I'll have to 're-acquaint' you two."  
  
"Mistress."  
  
"Yes Yue?"  
  
"I am now Yue Tsukishiro. We agreed on it last night."  
  
"Good. Easy to remember."  
  
"What are we doing today Mrs. Weasely?"  
  
"I think we should go to Diagon Alley."  
  
"I agree Ma'am. Shall we? I have a triple apparating license and I would be happy to make a few trips to save on Floo Powder."  
  
"Oh! I guess we could do that..."  
  
"It's no trouble, really."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Just then, Percy apparated into the room, next to Sakura, nearly knocking her over. Sakura screamed. Percy yelled. Eriol laughed. Ginny giggled. Harry stared.  
  
"Who are you?" They said at the same time.  
  
"I'm Sakura!"  
  
"I'm Percy, I live here!"  
  
"Oh dear. I forgot Percy. You were at work late last night and weren't here to see them arrive. We're going to Diagon Alley to get our things. We're just waiting for..."  
  
"Hi Mum." Said George.  
  
"Hi Mum." Said Fred.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"And what's all the racket?"  
  
"This is Sakura boys, she'll be staying here for a while. You were at a friends house weren't you?"  
  
"Yeah Mum."  
  
"Well, Sakura, Yue, Cer, and Eriol will be going to your school this year."  
  
"Oh! What school are they coming from?"  
  
"We never went to a magic school. My father Eriol here is the..."  
  
Eriol had looked at her quickly and she shut her mouth. She was just about to say Clow Reed.  
  
"I have certain ties with the Ministry of Magic, and I've taught these three since they were little. We needed to get to Hogwarts because it's safer there than anywhere else. Also, she is Harry's twin."  
  
"What? How can that be?"  
  
"Come here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Eriol touched their heads with his index finger and their eyes widened.  
  
"Oh, we get it now."  
  
"Good. I'm tired of explaining things to everyone."  
  
Eriol chuckled at Sakura's statement.  
  
"I have a surprise for you all though. I can't tell you now, but you will find out at Hogwarts."  
  
After everyone got ready, Eriol transported him or her two at a time to Diagon Alley.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
I'm so, so sorry everyone. It's an even shorter chapter than usual. I needed to get this out and tell you what my ideas were. Once again I'm sorry, but read the top so you know what I'm talking about. 


	3. Chapter 3: A Mysterious Past

Hi! The winner is AZN Sakura with Yu Gi Oh! Thanks for the idea! I've crossed it over once again. I only got one new review, so I'll go with it. Please enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: A Mysterious Past  
  
Yugi walked around England. He was looking around and talking to his Yami who was in the soul room. He pretty much didn't see anything and was nearly hit when some one, or rather three some ones, popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Itai!!!" He yelped.  
  
/Yugi, are you hurt? /  
  
//No Yami, I'm okay. //  
  
"Hey kid, sorry about that!"  
  
"Kid?"  
  
"Yeah... How old are you?"  
  
"I may not look it, but I'm 15." He said indignantly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!"  
  
"Anyway, do you know where I can find Diagon Alley?''  
  
"Why do you want to go there?"  
  
"I was sent a letter from a man named Dumbledore. Seems I was only discovered."  
  
"Ah... You should be careful whom you tell you're a wizard. I could've been a Muggle for all you know."  
  
"Muggle?"  
  
"Non magic people."  
  
"I see. I will from now on. Can you help me or not?"  
  
/Aibou, I don't trust him. His aura is strange. The other two are okay, but I still don't like him. /  
  
"Aibou? Who said 'aibou'?" Asked the blue haired man.  
  
"What!"  
  
/Yami, how did he...? /  
  
//I don't know...//  
  
"I can read minds. Yours is complicated... Almost like there is an aibou and yami. There is two halves of the same soul. Are you using that gold pyramid for that?"  
  
"I'm not sure I can trust you yet. Yami neither."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"It's okay... You can talk to my dad." Said a girl with dark hair and emerald eyes.  
  
//Aibou! That girl! She is from my past! //  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked the blue haired guy.  
  
"My Yami is from Ancient Egypt... He says she was there too."  
  
"Seems I am not the only one who was reincarnated. Just who exactly was she?"  
  
Yami took over Yugi's body.  
  
"She was a Chinese Goddess visiting Egypt. She gave me her Millennium Item to protect. Her name is Yin Fa."  
  
"How fitting. Her name is Sakura now."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Sakura asked. "Eriol-tousan... tell me!"  
  
Eriol sighed.  
  
"Do you have her Millennium Item right now?"  
  
"Yes. It's in the soul room. I'll get Yugi to give it to me."  
  
//Aibou! Can you get the staff I told you about? //  
  
/Sure Yami... Just a second/  
  
A staff materialized in his hands. It was golden with Chinese writing all around it. In the circle on top, there was a star with the Eye of Horus on it. The Eye seemed to shine in multi colors.  
  
Yami bent on one knee in front of Sakura and put the staff up in front of her.  
  
"This is the Millennium Staff. You will be able to summon your cards this way."  
  
"How do you know about the cards?"  
  
"I know about your monster cards. I locked them in your soul room."  
  
Sakura looked at the staff and it glowed. She grew taller and her hair shot to her feet. It was black streaked with silver and gold.  
  
"Yin Fa! You have returned!"  
  
"Yes Yami, I have. It has been ages since I was in the mortal realm. A millennia if I am not mistaken."  
  
"Yes. Have you reunited with Xiao-lang?"  
  
"Sadly I have not. Our souls could not find each other. Some one separated our items. His sword was removed from my presence."  
  
/Yin Fa! I know of whom you speak! /  
  
//What? //  
  
/My love Syaoran, his name is Xiao-lang./  
  
Yin Fa smiled.  
  
//Where is he? //  
  
/Last I heard of him was four years ago. He was in China. /  
  
//He hasn't contacted you? //  
  
/No.she starts crying/  
  
Yin Fa's face contorted in anger.  
  
"That stupid bastard! I can feel him now! He has his sword and him and the kid are aware of each other! He hasn't looked for me!" She said. With that, she broke down crying.  
  
Yami ran forward and comforted her. He rocked her back and forth. Finally, she stopped, but still sniffled. She looked at Yami through glazed eyes.  
  
"Yami... Have you found your true love at last?"  
  
"Yes Yin Fa... I have. My Aibou is the one. He doesn't know it yet though..."  
  
"Don't worry Yami... I'll help you through this... All I need is your support. We can find him and then reprimand him..."  
  
"Yes Yin Fa. We will work together once more."  
  
Yin Fa's hair shrank, and changed color. She re-became Sakura. As if something controlled her, she pulled out her Sakura's Cards and chanted in Egyptian. She pointed the Staff at them and they transformed again. Well, one did. The Windy Card turned into the Angel of Wind, a new Duel Monster Card.  
  
"A new card? How did I do that?"  
  
//Aibou, you must transform all of the cards into Duel Cards. Then you can use them the way we use ours to Duel in the shadow realm. //  
  
/But I like them being Sakura's Cards.../  
  
"Sakura. You should listen to Yin Fa. It seems that this was meant to happen... Even I didn't predict this."  
  
"Yes Eriol-tousan, but what am I going to do? Will I still be able to use them to help me? I mean, look! The Windy Card is now the Angel of Wind! She's got different wings, and her eyes are open, and. What are these numbers at the bottom?"  
  
"Those indicate attack and defense. You will still be able to summon the Sakura's cards, but it is best you say their new names."  
  
"I see... Hey!" Sakura yelled. Her cards were escaping. All except the Angel of Wind.  
  
//Relax Aibou. You have to recapture them. That's all. Once you capture them, you change them into Duel Cards. //  
  
/Relax!!! How can I do that when they just up and left me??? How will I get them back? This isn't good. They're going to wreak havoc on the whole wizarding world! I need Syaoran's help! I cannot do this alone! /  
  
//Yes you can! You'll be fine! I know. I did the same thing when I was younger. I made Yin Fa cards after capturing them. You wouldn't believe how many times Clow Reed has been reincarnated. He's been reincarnated at least 20 times throughout the past 60 millennia. //  
  
/Really? I guess I can try... But I think it will be harder than the first time. /  
  
//Yes, it will be. You have to take into account the attack and defense of your cards. You can also use more than one card. If the card is too weak, then the card you're up against will destroy it. Not really kill it, but knock it out for a good while. //  
  
[AN: Angel of Wind has 2900 attack and 2500 defense.]  
  
/I'll probably need a new incantation for everything now, right? /  
  
//Yes you will. I don't know what they are, but you will when the time is right. //  
  
By then, Eriol had apparated the whole family to the same spot and they were waiting for Sakura to finish her inner dialogue.  
  
Mrs. Weasely pulled out her wand and tapped the brick to open Diagon Alleys doors. Sakura was happily amazed at the many things on the street. She saw a broom store, a bookstore, and everything store, and a wand store.  
  
"Kami-sama! Look at this place Tousan! It's huge!"  
  
"I know Sakura... I just remembered this is your first time in an all- magic community.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, how was that? Please review, and if you don't like it, then I'll take it down. You people have to vote on it! Fight, fight, and fight! No, I'm kidding. Please, please, please, please, review! Thanks for the idea! Syao-kun didn't make an appearance! I think he's hiding from Sakura or me. Ja!  
  
CHA 


	4. Chapter 4: Defense against Death

Hi! Fourth chapter coming up! I'm glad you were all patient. Crowd grumbles Hey! I've got loads of homework, so consider yourselves lucky! Shinimegami finds you all worthy! Oh yeah, I'm Shinimegami if you don't know. I'm the other side of ChibiHotAngel. My Shinigami isn't here to calm me now, so tread lightly as you enter the perilous world known as Shinimegami's Domain! Evil laugh  
  
Chapter 4: Defense against Death  
  
"Ah. What exactly do we need?"  
  
"There is a list in your envelopes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sakura took out her letter and unfolded the list. She looked once then twice then she finally asked, "I need a pet?"  
  
"Oh yes! You can have and owl, toad, or cat."  
  
"Get a cat and you will never see it again." Muttered Cerberus.  
  
"Oh hush Kero-chan. I think an owl is best anyway. And we need spell books as well?"  
  
"That too. Along with a broomstick and wand. And you need to get ingredients for potions and robes and dress robes."  
  
"Ah. Tomoyo-chan made Yue-san, Kero-chan, and me some traditional dress robes. Said she had a feeling I'd need them. I still need robes. Can we actually get all this here?"  
  
"Yes, and even some more too. I think I better get you to buy a special hex book. It was written by Clow Reed himself."  
  
"Really Eriol-tousan? That's cool."  
  
"Why did you ask him?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Because he knows many things of old and long dead wizards."  
  
"I see." Said Hermione, not really believing her.  
  
The group walked up to Mme. Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Sakura went in first.  
  
"I presume you are here for Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am. I'm new."  
  
"I see. This way young lady."  
  
Sakura went into the back room and was measured. To her surprise, she saw none other than Draco Malfoy himself. He looked over her coolly and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Are you new?"  
  
"Yes. I'm an exchange student."  
  
"From where?"  
  
"Japan."  
  
"Nice. What's your name?"  
  
"Sakura desu, Kinomoto Sakura desu."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My first name is Sakura and my last name is Kinomoto. I was speaking Japanese to you."  
  
"Oh. Are you a full blood?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"So you are a Mud Blood."  
  
Unfortunately for Malfoy, Yue and Cerberus walked in at the word Mud Blood.  
  
"How dare you accuse her of that?"  
  
"Yeah! Just because she doesn't know doesn't make her a mix!"  
  
"What's he talking about Kero-chan?"  
  
"He called you the most insulting thing a witch can be called Mistress. His family is pure. Just looking at him, I know he's a Malfoy. In fact, he's Lucias Malfoy's son, Draco."  
  
"Watch what you call my Mistress. I wont hesitate to curse you." Said Cerberus.  
  
"Mistress? Why do they call you this?"  
  
"Not that you deserve to know, but they are my guardians. They protect me from what I cannot."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
They both looked to where Draco was asking. Eriol had appeared and was looking at Malfoy with anger in his Prussian blue eyes.  
  
"I happen to be her father. Before you decide to insult my daughter, consider your options. 1. Be blasted through the roof, 2. Be reduced to a smoldering pile of ashes, 3. Becoming the 'Amazing Bouncing Ferret' once more!" As he spoke, his voice grew harder and louder.  
  
Malfoy was at a loss for words. He opened and closed his mouth, succeeding in only looking like a guppy.  
  
"Want to know how I know? I can read minds. Go be an insolent fool somewhere else and on some one else's time. I will not tolerate it!"  
  
"Malfoy, do as he says. I'm warning you." Warned Harry as he turned the corner.  
  
"Potter! You know these people?"  
  
"Yes, and they are my family. Malfoy, Meet my father Eriol, and my sister Sakura."  
  
"Also, meet my blood brother Yugi! He's from Japan too."  
  
Malfoy couldn't get out of there fast enough. Harry was laughing all the while. Eriol looked rather smug and Yugi was feeling pleased.  
  
"Did you see his face?" Laughed Harry.  
  
"I sure did. Gee, never knew anyone could hightail it out of there that fast. Except of course Syaoran-kun around Sakura-chan or Yukito-san." Said Tomoyo peeking around the corner.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! How are you?" Asked Sakura; She ignored the fact that Syaoran had been mentioned.  
  
"I'm fine. Me and uncle Severus are here getting my books." As if on cue, Snape walked in. He glared at Harry and Sakura.  
  
"Uncle Severus!" Tomoyo cried, latching on to his arm.  
  
Harry stared with his mouth open. Nobody he knew wanted to even get near Snape with a 10foot pole! This was an event.  
  
"Hello Professor Snape. Please meet my father Eriol and my twin sister Sakura."  
  
Totally surprising everyone, Snape smiled and shook Sakura and Eriol's hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure Sakura, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Oh! I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa. Please call me Eriol."  
  
"My apologies. I'm glad to finally meet you."  
  
"I trust that Dumbledore has told you of our complications and ages, and my past."  
  
"Yes, he has. I'm sorry, but we must be going. Tomoyo insisted on making her own robes and we have things to buy. See you at Hogwarts."  
  
"Bye! See you later Tomoyo-chan, Snape-sensei."  
  
Sakura, Harry and the rest of the group wandered around Diagon Alley for the remainder of the day. When they were done, they went to Eriol's house. Mrs. Weasely kept insisting that they go back to the Burrow, but Eriol wouldn't hear of it. He brought them in and served some tea. Sakura, Harry, Cerberus, and Yue all went to their rooms and put their stuff away. Later, they would find their rooms decorated the way they wanted, by magic. Sakura's room was in varying shades of pink and looked like her old room crossed with Tomoyo's. Harry had a room with many books and most of the things were black and green. Cerberus had a black and red room with a huge television and every videogame imaginable. Yue's room was very white. It had very soft shades of blue and very nice silver lamps. He sat on his bed and folded his robes for the twentieth time as well as the others were. Yugi was sitting with Sakura and they were chatting. They mostly talked about school or other such things in rapid Japanese.  
  
The days passed in rapid succession with the Weasely's visiting everyday. Finally, September first rolled around the bend. The house was a flurry of panic. During the long wait, Sakura, Yue, and Cerberus had learned all the spells they would need, and more. It was expected that since Voldermort had returned to power, that they would need to sharpen their skills.  
  
At platform 9 ¾, the students and Eriol said goodbye to the Weasely adults. The ride was rather uneventful, and nobody bothered Sakura or Yugi. They would be seen at the sorting. Sakura was grooming her blue owl. It had been strange and Sakura wanted it. Yugi got a phoenix. Sakura and Yugi's wand fitting had been rather odd.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Sakura and the gang walked into Ollivander's Wand Shop. Harry was about to warn them about a tape measure coming to measure them, but it didn't come. Instead, Mr. Ollivander himself came out. He looked at Sakura, then Yugi. After a moment he asked for the Millennium Items. To say the least, they were both surprised. They handed them over and touched a corner of each item. A piece of the gold came off and changed into a golden thread. Ollivander pulled out two ash sticks and pulled out his own wand. The threads intertwined and melted into one. Then they split back into two hairs. The sticks were now wands. Ollivander put the cores in and then gave them to Yugi and Sakura.  
  
"These wands are brothers now. I feel that you two are close, maybe even siblings. These wands were personalized for you and you are the only ones who can use them. Don't let anyone else use it, or they could get hurt." He said handing back their Millennium Items.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
When they arrived at the school, Yugi and Sakura both went with the first years and Hagrid across the lake. Sakura followed Yugi up the stairs and into the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall read out the names and came to Sakura's name.  
  
"Kinomoto, Sakura."  
  
Sakura walked up, aware of all the stares she was getting. She sat on the stool and put the hat on.  
  
///Yes. A great young mind. I see hardships and many good things. Your heart is pure and you have a lot of courage. I have no choice but to put you in.///  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. Sakura released the breath she didn't know she was holding.  
  
At the middle of the list was Yugi.  
  
"Motou, Yugi."  
  
He went up and sat down.  
  
///I see that you have two spirits in you young man. One is light, the other dark. Are you aware of this? ///  
  
/Yes. /  
  
///You would make a great Slytherin. but I will put you in.///  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled again.  
  
Yugi sat next to Sakura and waited for the sorting to finish. When it was done, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"As you are aware of, we have two new fifth years joining our numbers today and for the rest of the year. Please make them feel welcome and help them when you can. I advise you not to go into the Forbidden Forest and you may not use magic in the corridors. Now that that is said, let us eat!"  
  
After the meal, they went to bed. In the morning, Sakura awoke and looked at her timetable. She had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherins first. Eriol hadn't been sorted because of his reincarnation. He would only follow Sakura around to make sure she was okay. After getting dressed and eating, she found herself in a dungeon. Everyone seated them selves. Sakura, Harry, Yugi, Ron, and Hermione all sat next to each other around a large table. There was a bit of chatter until the door opened and a black robed figure glided in. A hush settled across the room and even Malfoy was quiet for once. The figured head was unseen as they had a hood. The only thing they could really see was a golden and green scythe. She was holding it behind her back. Harry was starting to fell cold. At first he thought it would be a protector of Azkaban, but the hood came off. A beautiful woman was revealed. She had cat ears on the top of her head and a cattail. Both of which were black. Her skin was a tanned cream color and her eyes were amethyst. They were so bright that they glowed. She had long black brown hair in a braid. She pulled off the rest of the cloak to reveal a curvy body and a black bodysuit. She had a silver sword on her back and a few daggers at her hips. On each leg, she had a trident and ankle daggers. On each shoulder was a chortel. At her hips next to the daggers were golden guns. She had fine body armor and that was silver and adorned by amethyst and cobalt gems. She smiled at the students and walked up to the chalkboard. After pulling out her wand, she pointed at it and muttered a few words. Something appeared on the board and she finally spoke.  
  
"I am Shinimegami. Call me Professor Shini or Professor Maxwell. I am your new defense against the dark arts teacher."  
  
The class burst into applause and she blushed. Sakura raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Kinomoto-san?"  
  
Sakura was surprised she knew her name. "I was wondering why you said you were the Goddess of Death."  
  
"Ah. Very good question dear. I am Shinimegami. I am the Goddess of Death. Call me what you will. I will try not harming any of you, but I can't promise anything. If you piss me off, I can kill you. You can't stop me from doing my work. And don't worry, it takes a lot to piss me off."  
  
The students were looking a little scared.  
  
"This is my Millennium Scythe. Call her Death Scythe Hell. My sword is the sword of death. I advise you not to touch either of them with out me around, for they are cursed. Now, Kinomoto Sakura and Motou Yugi, please come down here."  
  
The two students went down from their front seats and stood in front of Shinimegami.  
  
"You both have Millennium Items do you not?"  
  
"Yes." The both said cautiously.  
  
Suddenly, both Yami and Yin Fa appeared.  
  
"What do you want them for?" Asked Yin Fa.  
  
"You cannot have them!" Yelled Yami.  
  
"Whoa! Take it easy. I'm not here to take them. I just wanted to see you two. I see that you don't remember me. Well, do you at least remember my Scythe?"  
  
"Why would we?"  
  
"It's the Millennium Scythe! I thought you two would know."  
  
The door opened and in walked a boy with black hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Sorry I'm late."  
  
"Xiao-lang!" Cried Yin Fa, running to him. When she reached him, they both went back to their original forms.  
  
"Syaoran! Where have you been? Why didn't you write?" She sobbed.  
  
"Sakura! I'm so sorry! The elders of the Li-clan wouldn't let me write! I tried to owl you, but they weren't allowed to! Oh Kami-sama Sakura! Can you forgive me?"  
  
Sakura reached up and kissed him full on the mouth. They ignored the class and got lost in their own little world. Shinimegami was looking at them with happy tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped her eyes and tapped Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your little make out session, I really am, but we have a class."  
  
"Gomen-nasai Sensei!" They said at the same time.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't mind. Just give Yin Fa and Xiao-lang some time with each other."  
  
"Yes Sensei!"  
  
The three kids went back to the front row seats. Shinimegami summoned up a chair for Syaoran.  
  
"Now, since I am teaching you how to defend against the dark arts, I will introduce your dark arts teacher. He will be in this classroom every night. You must attend the first week. Next you don't have too, but you should attend. He will teach you how to attack with the dark arts. This is because you all well know that Voldermort is alive again, and he is at full power. If you want to be able to help, then I suggest you try your hardest."  
  
Malfoy shot his hand up.  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"If you are the Goddess of Death, then why don't you kill him?"  
  
"Excellent question Draco. I cannot interfere with you humans. I am only allowed to kill those who are about to die. I actually only escort them, but sometimes my husband lets me kill one or two. He actually follows the people who are about to die, and he raises his Death Scythe Hell Custom and swings. All he does is tear the souls away from the body and put them in a pouch. At the end of the day, he empties them into the gates of Heaven or Hell."  
  
Most of the boys groaned or hit themselves when she announced that she had a husband.  
  
Malfoy again raised his hand.  
  
"Yes Draco?"  
  
"What do you mean by 'you humans'?"  
  
"Another great question dear. I award ten points to Slytherin." The Gryffindors looked at her like she was mad. "I am not in any way human. I am ¼ Saiya-jin and ¾ Neko-jin. My family is as pure as a wizarding family can get, but we are not human. Can an one tell me about both my races?"  
  
Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger?"  
  
"A Saiya-jin is a human looking person with a tail. They have black hair with different color tints and only long hair is not spiked upward. A Neko- jin is a cat type person. The have cat like tails and ears. They are very agile."  
  
"Very good Ms. Granger. I give you ten points. However, you forgot that Saiya-jin's have super strength and have the ability to go Super Saiya-jin. Neko-jins are very strong as well, but not as strong as a Saiya-jin. I am glad you know some of your magical species."  
  
A couple hands went up.  
  
"Yes Seamus?"  
  
"Do you have the ability to go Super Saiya-jin?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I do. I'm one of the few ¼ Saiya-jins that can. Most have lost too much Saiya-jin blood."  
  
To demonstrate, she powered up. Her hair turned a golden color and her eyes blue. She walked up to one of the student tables.  
  
"Can all of you please sit on the table?"  
  
Every one did. After a few seconds, she lifted the table above her head with her pinky. Every one looked at her in awe. She carefully set it down and dropped out of Super Saiya-jin.  
  
"Does any one know the different levels of a Saiya-jin?"  
  
"Malfoy? Granger?"  
  
"Oozaru form and Super Saiya-jin." Said Malfoy smugly.  
  
"After Super Saiya-jin, there is Ascended and then the third level where you grow brow ridges and loose the eyebrows and grow long hair, then there is level four. This is where you grow fur on your chest and your hair is in the original style, but longer. After that, there is the Golden Oozaru form. Just like the normal Oozaru, except you get gold fur and are stronger."  
  
"Very good, both of you. I award your houses twenty points. But, you forgot something else Mr. Granger. The Golden Oozaru form comes before level four. It is a fact not well known to many people. The only pure blooded Saiya-jins are Son Goku, or Kakarotto and Vegeta no Ouji. Vegeta is my prince. Please remember this because you will need this on a pop quiz later this week. A person named Freezer blew up our home planet. Does any one know what he was?"  
  
Nobody put his or her hands up.  
  
"Freezer was an Ice-jin." She shivered. "He was a changeling. He had a few forms. His last was the most powerful. This guy is the bastard that killed Vegeta. Later, the Dragon Balls were collected and we wished them all back. Does any one know what the Dragon Balls are?"  
  
Yami put his hand up.  
  
"Yes Yami. I mean Yugi?" She said with a wink.  
  
"When all seven of the Dragon Balls are gathered, the Eternal Dragon Shenlong is summoned and will grant two wishes. He used to only grant one wish, but Dende remade him and used his connection with Purunga to help. The original set of Balls is on Namek-sei. When Kami came to Chikyu-sei, he made his set."  
  
"Very good Yugi, ten points for you. Next day for you, I will have a few guests. You'll like them all. Some will be Saiya-jin and some will be Namek-jin. You never know with me. Class dismissed. Oh and please do attend the Dark Arts class after school. This is the spot."  
  
The class filed out and chatted the whole way. They would have a lot to talk about later that night in the Common Room. A teacher with no favorites!  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
So, how was that? I hope you liked it. The person named Shinimegami is I! I get to be in my own story! Later, I introduce the others. Any way, I guess I made it a DBZ crossover now too! Jeez! I can't believe what my demented little mind is telling me. Heh. See you in the next chapter  
  
CHA 


	5. Chapter 5: The Fabled Full Bloods and S...

Hi all. This one is dedicated to my best friend vegeta999 (she's an author) because she really likes my fic even though it sucks. She's probably glaring at me now. Her glare puts Heero's to shame. Well, anyways, she's going to guest star in this chapter. I decided that it would stay Yaoi (Yami/Yugi) and I will not put any lemons in for safeties sake. She is the co-author for this chapter, because she had to make sure she was in character, and because I love her writing and she rules and, etc. She's my best friend.  
  
Advertisement: Read vegeta999's stories because they rule. She is, like, the best writer on Earth.  
  
Anyway, to the story!  
  
Chapter 5: The Fabled Full Bloods and Shinigami  
  
The boys of the class sat turned in their seats. Regardless of if she was married or not, they looked forward to seeing their favourite teacher, Shinimegami. If one took the time to look, they'd most likely be able to find a couple drawings of her in their parchments.  
  
Murmurs resounded as she walked in, golden scythe in hand, swiftly closing the door behind her. Yami, who had decided to attend in place of Yugi, was suspicious. He had not seen any of the teachers thus far close their doors in such haste. She was trying to conceal something. His eyes became slits as he leaned back in his chair, calm and confident. He had his doubts concerning a teacher who had the ability to kill souls at will. If she came close to hinting of hurting a hair on Yugi's head, he'd take care of her himself, goddess or no goddess.  
  
Shinimegami sat in her stool at the front of the room, her hands neatly folded in her lap, and she began to speak. "I'm sorry I could not inform you of this change in your schedule sooner, but it's just been approved." She paused. "I have cancelled the rest of your classes for the day, instead you will be spending the day with me." She stopped to allow her students to process the information she had set out in front of them.  
  
Hermione raised her hand. "Does this mean we will be behind in the rest of our classes?" she asked.  
  
Shinimegami smiled. "No. You are the best and brightest of our students. You should consider this a reward for all your hard work and talent. None of the other classes are given this opportunity. And don't worry about extra homework, you were ahead of all the other classes anyway, they will just catch up today." She could see the student's breath a sigh of relief. In the couple of months that she'd known them she really had seen their brilliance. They had been put together in this class intentionally she reasoned.  
  
Yami stared at her coldly. What was she up to? Professor Maxwell caught Yami's glance. She had a feeling that Yami would be too proud to raise his hand and act like a mere child when he was not.  
  
"Yami? Do you have any questions before we get started?" she asked.  
  
"Just what is so important that you would pull us out of our classes on a moments notice, for an extended session on a mystery topic you try to hide from us."  
  
"You misinterpret me entirely." She smiled. "The opportunity just came up and I had to take it before it slipped away again. As for the topic of the section, you will find that out in a moment." She got up form her stool to the door. She left for a moment, and then came back in. "We are ready now. Please open your notes to a new page. And, I advise you to be very courteous to our guests. I may not be able to take lives at will, but they can." A hush fell over the room as they anticipated what monstrosity would enter the room. The visions that filled some of their heads were almost comical. The only two who weren't fazed in the least were Draco and Yami. They were confident they could take on anything that was set in front of them.  
  
Into the room walked a tall man with a gentle grin and spiky black hair sticking out from either side of his head, second strode a woman with catlike grace. Her long, chestnut brown hair gently flowed down the sides of her face and along her back. The last to enter the room was the one that made the students back off form where he walked. Black hair flamed up from a high widow's peak on his forehead. The scowl on his face could have rivaled that of the devil himself. The walked up and stood on the stage. The first man and the woman stood, smiling at the class while the last man leaned against the wall, a look of pure disgust on his face.  
  
"Class, I would like you all to welcome our guests. Say hello to Kakarotto- san, Marlena-san and the Saiya-jinn no Ouji, Vegeta. I have just met Marlena-san, but I am sure she is well knowledgeable." The part of the class that recognized the last name from their teacher's lesson a while ago opened their mouths to say something but couldn't. They knew now why the teacher had cautioned them, but they failed to see the relevance this held to their studies, or why it would be so important as to reschedule the whole day.  
  
"I would like to turn the floor over to my new friend, and honored companion, Marlena. She has taken the effort to arrange the whole day for you." The class looked stunned. If she was in league with their teacher, who knew what she could do.  
  
"Why thank you Duet-sama." She said, snickering as she watched some of the boys make notes on their teacher's first name. "In this time of peril," she started, catching the class's attention, "Wizards and witches are not all that will be needed to quell evil. Thus I should make you familiar with beings that are far more powerful tan any spell could be."  
  
She paused as she saw Draco raise his hand. "Yes?"  
  
"If Voldermort can only be defeated by magic, why do we need concern ourselves with such inferior species as Saiya-jinn?" he asked. He obviously thought he could defeat whatever was sent at him.  
  
"You speak as if you need no help in defeating Voldermort." She looked the boy straight in the eye, "First let me explain, then I will answer your question."  
  
"That would be satisfactory." He said leaning back, a look of almost victory on his face. However, he apparently failed to see the seething anger of the Saiya-jinn prince, his body cloaked in the shadows gave him a deadly evil aura. Anyone that knew Vegeta well knew he was fighting back the urge to blast that cocky boy straight to hell. No one insulted his race, especially not those pathetic humans!  
  
"For those of you who aren't familiar with anything you have heard in the last five minutes, that would be why I am here." She pulled up a stool for Kakarotto who was looking rather bored. She tossed him a huge Saiya-jin sized chocolate bar so at least he wouldn't accidentally break anything. She started to speak again.  
  
"The Saiya-jinn are a legendary race of fighters. Eighty or so years ago, their planet, along with most of their race was exterminated. I will not get into why or how now. If you want to find out, you must research this on your own." She paused to make sure Vegeta was keeping his cool at the allusion to that monster, Frieza. She continued.  
  
"There are only a few pure Saiya-jinn left in the universe. Can anyone tell me how many?" she asked as she tried to get the class involved.  
  
"Two." Yami blurted out. She nodded her head and smirked, but she didn't answer.  
  
"What is important about Saiya-jinn, may not seen relevant to you now, but I think in time you will find the presence of this race quite useful."  
  
Sakura raised her hand, "Would you tell us a little about this race first miss?"  
  
"I would be more than delighted Miss Kinomoto." She answered. She was glad to hear all the students weren't as indignant as Malfoy. "The Saiya-jinn are a race of powerful fighters from a planet that was called Vegetaseii. Saiya-jinn have no magical powers, but they don't need to. Every Saiya-jinn has the potential to become strong beyond your wildest imaginations. All Saiya-jinn are born with a lust for battle, to fight and conquer; they got stronger and stronger after every fight. Even if they were beaten nearly to death they would find a way to survive, and when their bodies healed they could have double the strength or more." She paused as she saw that most of the class was hanging on her words.  
  
"Select Saiya-jinn are also endowed with the potential to achieve the legendary state of super Saiya-jinn. In this transformed state their strength is unrivalled. For now that should be all you need to know."  
  
Hermione was about to explode if she didn't get her question answered soon. Her hand swayed impatiently in the air. Finally she was acknowledged. "Miss, in all the literature I have read on Saiya-jinn, I have found nothing on any female Saiya-jinn. Do Saiya-jinn only have one gender?" Marlena laughed, a sound that resounded like the fine ring of a bell.  
  
"Most certainly there were female Saiya-jinn, however they were very weak and did not fight. About one in every twenty children was a girl."  
  
"Ha!" Draco laughed. "There are only two living, pure blood Saiya-jinn, that means they will either become extinct or have to reduce themselves to mix their blood with one of our pathetic humans." He taunted. Draco decided to push her further, he would not give respect to anyone without the proper lineage, and so far she had proved herself to be nothing short of a pathetic, mortal, human. "What good can a race be that has no magical lineage. I bet I could stop any Saiya-jinn in its tracks." He continued proclaiming his superiority.  
  
"You have to realize that not everything you read is right you know." She proceeded to remove the armor she had been wearing, revealing a voluptuous form. From around her waist curled a russet tail. It waved fluidly in front of herself. "There is one full blood female Saiya-jinn left alive. Me." She smiled. Draco sneered.  
  
"You cannot prove to me that you are a Saiya-jinn. Many races have tails." He said triumphantly.  
  
"Would you like to test that theory Malfoy?" she asked. Vegeta, who knew very well where this would lead, smirked. "Think it would probably be pretty safe to say that your teacher has already shown you her Super Saiya- jinn form, so now I'll show you mine."  
  
Her hands clenched into fists as she raised her head slowly skyward. A golden aura flew around her illuminating her figure. Slowly her long brown hair flashed gold, becoming spiky and full. She lowered her head. She stared out of blue green eyes straight at Malfoy. "If you are so sure of yourself Mr. Malfoy, then throw the most powerful magic you know at me."  
  
"Fine." He said raising his wand. He muttered a spell under his breath and whirl of powerful magic came hurdling towards her. She did nothing but stand there and let the spell hit her head on. The silver stream of magic curled around and constricted the flaming golden aura. But as fast as it had been sent, it was gone. She stepped up slowly toward Malfoy.  
  
"If that is the best you have you'll stand no chance against Voldermort. I didn't even feel that." Malfoy was stunned.  
  
"You should be a statue now." he muttered, as he slumped down into his seat.  
  
"And now, I think we will continue with the rest of this talk." She stated.  
  
"Marlena, do you think you can tell them about our characteristics and family lineage, as Mr. Malfoy puts it?"  
  
"I would gladly tell the students about us." Said Marlena as she moved up towards Vegeta. She pulled him to the center of the class and proceeded to show the class his hair.  
  
"The way his hair stands proves that he is a Saiya-jin. The particular way it is shows us that he is a prince. We cannot comb our hair with the things you use. I think you call it a brush. We use our fingers. Our scalps are very sensitive, and if our hair is stroked or pulled the wrong way, it would be suicide. Needless, to say, there be no one who can compete with a Saiya-jin, except a demi-Saiya-jin. Demi-Saiya-jins are very strong. They gain attributes from both parents. Mrs. Maxwell here is supposed to be a half Saiya-jin, but Neko-jin blood severely dilutes Saiya- jin blood. She."  
  
"Is that why she is more cat like?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger. That is exactly why. However, her brother is a full blood Saiya-jin. Her mother was a Neko-jin known as Siamesa. Her father was Bardock. Bardock is Kakarotto's father. She gains power from both sides of her family. On the other hand, when cross breeding a human and a Saiya-jin, the human blood tends to be weaker, and usually lets children far down the line of only one Saiya-jin and a lot of humans still go Super Saiya-jin."  
  
"Why would you want to save an inferior race?" Asked none other than Malfoy.  
  
Vegeta was on him in a nanosecond.  
  
"You dare to insult my race?"  
  
"Yes. You are infer."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Raged Vegeta. "Our race is far superior to you humans. Do you want to take a stab in the dark at how old I am?"  
  
"Twenty?" Malfoy rolled his eyes as he spoke.  
  
"You're about seventy off boy. We Saiya-jins tend to live a lot longer than a human. If your onna teacher hadn't become an immortal when she did, she would be dead now. Neko-jins don't live very long." He said, and every boy in the class sighed in relief.  
  
"I believe that Vegeta-sama is right. He usually is. You will not go unpunished Mr. Malfoy. Twenty points deducted from Slytherin. You should know better than to insult your elders, and your royalty. He may not be your prince, but he is mine and I will not tolerate ANY disrespect from anyone. Please continue Ouji-sama."  
  
"Thank you Shinimegami-sama."  
  
"Please Ouji-sama, do call me Duet or Maxwell, I do not deserve your praise." She said with her head bowed and her postured stiff. She did not want a compliment or a thank you from her superiors, especially if it could get her into trouble later.  
  
"It's quite alright Duet. Now." He paused when he saw Hermione waving her hand. "Yes onna?"  
  
"Mr. Vegeta sir, do you have any children?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I have a son named Trunks."  
  
"What about Professor Shinimegami?"  
  
"I am not entirely sure. We haven't seen each other for a very long time."  
  
"I did have a child, but he died. Immortals are not allowed to have children. I did, and the gods punished my husband and me. We are never allowed to have a child again, nor do we want to."  
  
Vegeta looked at the silent Neko-jin. Her eyes shone with tears held back, that would never spill forth. The boys in the room gasped and the girls all sniffled.  
  
"But never fear, I can see how he grows up in Heaven when I want. I visit him on the weekends. Anyway, I would now like to introduce my nephews and grand niece." She said, walking out and coming back in with four people.  
  
"Hi, I'm Son Gohan."  
  
"I'm Son Goten."  
  
"I'm Son Pan!"  
  
"I'm Vegeta Trunks."  
  
"These are my family. Trunks is not really related to me, but I think of him as a nephew. The rest are Kakarotto's children and grand children. Pan has used the Dragon Balls to age at the same rate as her father."  
  
"Hey sis!"  
  
"What Kakarotto?"  
  
"I think the kids are getting restless. We should go outside and I don't know, maybe spar?" He hinted hopefully.  
  
"Great idea Kakarotto-chan! Lets go class; we get a small break now. Anyone who wishes to see a battle/spar, please follow me."  
  
All of the boys followed her, and all the girls too, but only to see Kakarotto fight with some one.  
  
Marlena walked along the grounds beside Vegeta. Both of them were glad that talk had finished. They had refrained from sparring by saying they needed to be alone.  
  
"I take it you're not crazy about spending the next while with this group of children are you?" she asked.  
  
"Only Kakarotto would be crazy enough to enjoy this torture." He commented, stopping and leaning against a tree. She stood beside him.  
  
"What I didn't tell you before was that this Voldermort character was the being that spawned Frieza's whole line. I though you might like the chance to deal out some revenge."  
  
Vegeta scowled at the mention of Frieza's name the smirked. "Woman, you've known me too long." he said, pressing her up against the tree gently kissing down her neck.  
  
"Vegeta, this is not the place."  
  
"You're right woman." He said lifting her into his arms and taking off into the sky. "I know of somewhere much smirked more comfortable." He said as he flew.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Quidditch grounds, Kakarotto and Shinimegami were floating up in the air and in their favorite battle stances. The students were staring up in awe. They had never seen their teacher fight before.  
  
"Kaka-chan! No weapons this time okay? If we were to, I'd have to summon Niobo for you. Anyways, lets go. No rules, except hitting below the belt. Who ever gets pinned first, loses."  
  
Kakarotto just smirked. Duet flew up as fast as she could go with the students still able to see her. A few punches were landed, but Kakarotto dodged the rest. His big sister was feisty, but she couldn't beat him the last time they saw each other. Maybe she had gotten better. Kakarotto punched her in the face, much to the horror of the boys below, and kneed her in the stomach. Duet went flying up and he hit her in the back to the ground. She stopped just before hitting the pitch, and flew straight at him. Her fist embedded itself in his stomach and her knee found his nose. She delivered a roundhouse kick to his temple and appeared where he was headed. He stopped and kicked her in the stomach. She fell to the ground and picked herself up. She was smiling despite a bloody lip and a broken arm.  
  
"Bastard. You've gotten much stronger you know."  
  
"You too immouto-chan. I must say you've definitely improved. I'm impressed."  
  
"I'll do more than impress you." She spat. Her hair suddenly turned blond and her eyes green. Her bangs were flying up as well as a few loose strands of her hair. She was smirking. Kakarotto was astounded. She had reached SSJ 2, totally surpassing the first level. She smirked even more. Powering up once again, she hit SSJ 3. Her hair flew out of the braid. Her eyebrows disappeared and were replaced by brow ridges.  
  
"Now, MIX AND SPLIT!" She cried as she threw a fake moonlight ball into the sky.  
  
Finally, she went to Golden Oozaru form. Well, it wasn't an Oozaru, but it was a huge black panther with golden eyes and no pupils. Her fur was tinged with gold as well. At last, she went SSJ 4. Her clothing ripped off, except her shorts and tank top. As it was normal for a SSJ 4, she grew fur and her hair spike a bit on the top. Her smirk was now a full- fledged disaster smirk. She attacked with full force and landed on top off him. Goku powered up and retaliated. He was knocked onto his back and Duet pounced him. She sat on his chest and laughed.  
  
"You lose Kaka-chan!"  
  
"Hey! That was unfair! You cheated!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"You went Super. You didn't tell me you could reach SSJ 4 either!"  
  
"You never asked! Wont Vegeta-sama be jealous that I beat you and he didn't?"  
  
"Don't tell him. It's humiliating enough for me! Beaten by my big little sister."  
  
"Aw. At least you didn't break anything. Shinigami is going to be really mad at you."  
  
"Aw. Defending his mate?" "Damn rights he is! By the way, what happened to Chi-Chi?"  
  
"We broke up. She was hurting the boys. Now she's in a mental hospital."  
  
"She hurt the boys? I'm going to go kill her!"  
  
"No! Don't. She was really sick. It's not her fault."  
  
"I don't god damned care! She hurt my family!"  
  
Just then, Shinigami popped out of nowhere. Hermione gasped. He had apparated!  
  
"No ma'am, I didn't apparate. These are my god powers."  
  
Shinigami knelt next to Shinimegami.  
  
"Are you okay Duet?"  
  
"Yes. Me and Kakarotto were just sparring."  
  
"A broken arm? You call that sparring? Kakarotto, you're lucky you're family, otherwise I'd kill you on the spot."  
  
Draco walked forward and eyed the God of Death.  
  
"You are the fabled Shinigami?"  
  
"Well, I'm here aren't I? So I guess I'm not fabled."  
  
"Are you aware of her race?"  
  
"Yeah! Why?"  
  
"You don't find her repulsive?"  
  
"Are you insulting my wife?" He yelled.  
  
"No, I am merely."  
  
"I don't care! She might not be able to kill, but I am! You touch her, or hurt her in any way, you will die a most painful death, I assure you." His voice was as deadly as his glare. "You leave her alone, or I might interfere with your fathers work. You don't want him caught now do you?" He said telepathically.  
  
Malfoy, like the sniveling brat he is, cowered in fear. He was a ghostly pale and shivering uncontrollably. The Gryffindors were laughing at him while the Slytherins looked shocked. Shinigami smirked at him. He was giving a mischievous smile at him. Duet walked up to Shinigami and hugged him.  
  
"Thanks Duo-chan."  
  
"Any time Duet-chan."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
How was that? I thank Marlena for helping me with this chapter. She is such a good author. Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be up soon. Ja!  
  
Marlena's Evil Twin, the Great Mistress Shinimegami.  
  
CHA 


	6. Interlude: Explanations

Explanations.  
  
Hi. I'm just going to explain to all you readers about my fic. Marlena is my best friend, the co-author. I didn't know she wanted to help until she said so, by then I was thinking about a Yaoi for Goku and Vegeta. As the fic so gloriously introduces, Marlena is a bit of a Vegeta fanatic. So naturally, I had to put her with him. I usually have a little harem going with her. We have all of our hot anime boys and you know the rest is history. I decided that since I was the Goddess of Death, then I needed Duo Maxwell as my Shinigami. I'm sorry to confuse anyone, and maybe, as SSCherry Blossom II suggested, I will add in Sailor Moon. My co-author thinks there are already enough characters, and I am a bit confused too. I sincerely hope that nobody takes any offense from this little insert. I couldn't get this any other way, and I really hate Bulma, so we pretend she doesn't exist. Trunks is born from Marlena and Vegeta. I like it when Bulma only likes Vegeta as a friend, but in any other way, she can just take Chi-Chi and go away. I like mine and my friend's harem boys to be ours, not the other chicks. I'm going to email my friend and ask her to write an insert so you know how her mind works. I am profusely sorry for any mix-ups. The only Yaoi couple (sadly) is Yugi and Yami. Maybe I'll write another fic with all my favorite boys together. Thank you for reading this.  
  
Shinimegami a.k.a. ChibiHotAngel 


	7. Chapter 6: Memories

Hello all! I hope you are still reading this. I found out that it really isn't screwed after all and decided to keep writing. I love you if you reviewed me!  
  
|Ying-Fa, thank you! You deserve an award! | |Or a hug from me! | |Maiden of Ice, thank you as well! You get a| |hug too! |  
  
This will be a memory chapter. We all know that Sakura-chan has to recapture the cards so I think this would be an important time to do it.  
  
Chapter 6: Memories  
  
Sakura sat down on her bed in the fifth year girl dormitory. She was currently waiting for Tousan to make his appearance. She had been waiting for an hour now and she was growing anxious and worried.  
  
All of a sudden, a loud crash was heard outside. She grabbed her Millennium Wand and ran to the front of the school. The Fly Card had made itself presence known.  
  
Sakura used her mental link with Cerberus and Yue to call them. In turn, it called the whole group out along with Tomoyo. Eriol pulled out his staff and his guardians appeared. He put everyone in the castle to sleep and they went to see the Fly Card.  
  
Sakura pulled out the Angel of Wind and hit her wand to it.  
  
"Angel of Wind! Attack with White Wind!"  
  
The Angel of Wind flew at Fly and spun around several times. She threw bits of wind at it and knocked it to the ground. Sakura ran up and raised her wand.  
  
"Fly Card, return to thy true form, the Duel Monster magic card Wing Release!" She cried.  
  
Wing Release became a card once again. This one was a magic card. She hit it with her staff and wings appeared on her back. She flew around for a while until every one started waking up. She hadn't noticed Dumbledore. He hadn't fallen asleep and he was deeply impressed.  
  
~ TBC  
  
I'll write more memories later. I just needed you all to know that I was continuing the fic. Thanks again, and please don't be mean in your emails. ((Looks at Cherry Blossom II)) Heh. I didn't think any one would miss it. Oh well. Ja ne!  
  
CHA Shinimegami 


	8. Christmas Time and the Joys of the New Y...

I really apologize for not thinking of the fans first. I just sort of got fed up with the story and myself. I didn't realize that I would make people mad. I thank you SSCherry Blossom II. I probably wouldn't have written anymore if it weren't for you. I'm going through a tough time now and please forgive me if I don't update really fast. I've got a few issues to work out. Love you all my loyal reviewers.  
  
Chapter 7: Christmas Time and the Joys of the New Year.  
  
Sakura and Yugi were walking down the corridors and talking about the cards. Sakura had captured a few more cards. She captured The Angel of Water (The Watery Card), The Angel of Fire (Fiery Card), the magic cards Light Soul and Dark Soul (The Light Card and The Dark Card), Sword Guardian (The Sword Card), the magic cards Mischievous Shrunken and Elderly Grower (The Little Card and The Big Card).  
  
She thought more would try attacking later and carried her things with her everywhere. She knew that Eriol was the one who put everyone to sleep when the cards came. It was the least he could do to help his daughter.  
  
"Sakura?" Asked Yue.  
  
"What?" She replied.  
  
"I was wondering. With all this new power, would you be able to bring your other family back?"  
  
"No Yue. Even though I want to, I can't. It goes against my boundaries and if I do, they would come back as something dark and unnatural. I really wish I could."  
  
"But they can't be reincarnated now can they?"  
  
"When I die, their spirits will leave as well. They will be reincarnated as well as I."  
  
"And now, I know this is besides the point, but what would you like for Christmas?"  
  
"Nani? I think I'd like it to be card free. But then again, if I got the Snow Card, then it would be perfect. But most likely, I'd really want some roller blades. They don't have any here. And I couldn't bring them. What would you want?"  
  
"I am not important..." He stopped because Sakura was glaring at him. "Maybe I might want a pet?"  
  
"Perfect. I forgot that you might need one. Then that's what I will get for Cerberus too."  
  
The two continued their way along the hallways to the great hall. It was being decorated for the Christmas Yule Ball. Tomoyo was making all the outfits for them so they didn't have to worry. But Sakura DID worry. It was another of Tomoyo's flashy outfits. She groaned when Tomoyo had said she'd make them. But that was in the past now, Sakura had accepted her fate. Now it was time to go shopping! They were all allowed to go to Hogsmeade to buy things for loved ones and all. Sakura had already bought things for every one but Yue, Cerberus, Nakuru, Suppi and Shinimegami. She was to go all by herself this time.  
  
After eating in the Great Hall, Sakura set out to go and buy things. She wore a bright smile and carried her pocket full of Galleons. Her feet left tracks to the small town.  
  
Inside the store, she brightened. There were animals she could buy here. She saw a cat. It had wings. In fact, there were four cats with wings. Two had feathered wings. One black the other white, and two with butterfly wings, one black and one white. She wandered up to the counter and asked the sales lady about them.  
  
"Oh! You want to buy them? Please do. They've been here for so long! I really can't have them here any more."  
  
So Sakura bought all of them. She also purchased a magical pair of clothes that changed color with your mood, or if you wanted, they stayed the same color for as long as you wanted, and they went in the designs you wanted as well.  
  
"Shinimegami would love this." She said to herself as she walked back. The presents were already wrapped, with the cats put into an enchanted sleep until the present was opened.  
  
The reason why Sakura had bought some thing for Suppi and Nakuru was because they had shown up to take magic lessons as well. Nakuru looked almost exactly like Sakura now because she had requested it. The difference was that her eyes were a bright yellow, and her hair was black and in her old style. Suppi had changed as well. He now was humanoid with short white hair and yellow cat like eyes. His hair was like Cerberus' but was much shorter. They wore the same clothes that they had when in guardian form, but with Suppi wearing black spandex under his jeweled armor. They didn't have to wear robes for an odd reason, while Sakura and the rest did. The only exception, was Yue because he wore white robes instead of black.  
  
Sakura stopped by Shinimegami's room and watched her open the present she had bought.  
  
"Thank you very much! These robes are beautiful. I'm sure they will come in great use. Here is your present." She said, handing her a small box with black wrapping paper and a silver ribbon.  
  
It was a key. Not just any key, but it could open or lock anything. Like, say she wanted some one to be quiet; she just touched their lips and said "lock".  
  
"This is from Ancient Egypt. If some one actually does open what you've locked, a curse is brought about. If you need help undoing a curse, you can come to me."  
  
"Thank you! This is what I should do to keep Touya and every one else out of my diary!"  
  
"Your welcome. Now, I believe your little prince has something for you... Go check it out."  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Okay. There it is. I'm going to write more, but later. I finally got my writers block removed. Thanks to you all. Please review if you like it.  
  
  
  
CHA Shinimegami 


	9. SORRY

I'm sorry everyone... I'm taking down this story so I can finish a different one. Nut fear not. I WILL put them back up AFTER I rewrite and fix them. With the current layouts of them, I feel that they aren't very good. I've tried to keep on writing them, but inspiration hasn't hit me so I couldn't hit it back. I'm asking for you to not hate me for this so I can get them back up. On second thought, I'll leave them up, but I wont continue them until I get hit in the head with MASSIVE inspiration okay? It also has to do with me preparing for BIG exams. Here in Alberta, every three years in school, you take an exam called an 'Achievement Test'. The government makes them for Kami only knows why. Those need to be studied for BIGTIME so I have no time for any fic but the one I actually feel like writing. Sorry once again. Well, I should go. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can fix the fics.  
  
CHA Shinimegami 


End file.
